The Five Stages Of Grief:Kukai Style
by Suzuki Ai
Summary: Kukai is grieving over the loss of his beloved...soccer ball? Complete and utter crack. One shot!


Lol this is a story I've had in mind for a long time now. I've just been too lazy to try to write it out xD. So I'm gonna give it a shot. I warn you, this is total crack & might be one of the most stupidest Kukai stories ever xD. Anyways hope you enjoy~

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I'm speechless.

So speechless that I probably won't say anything for the next few days.

Or probably till I gotta scream at my brothers for annoying the crap out of me.

Anyways, back to me being speechless.

"It's just a stupid soccer ball." I heard block head (Kaidou) said, referring to my beloved soccer ball on the floor that a hole in it.

"It's not just a stupid soccer ball!" I said to block head, taking out all of my anger on him.

"It is and talk to me with respect twerp." Block head said as he gave me a smack on the head for disrespecting him.

"OUCH!" It felt like he gave me a concussion.

"I'm going inside. Do something about this mess." and like that, block head was gone.

**Stage 1-Denial**

"Where's my soccer ball guys." I asked my brothers who were crowed up in the living room.

"You mean the one that got a hole in it because of a nail? Kaidou threw it away, remember?" The lazy bum Unkai said.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Why, it was perfectly fine!" I said getting pissed off again. Note to self, burn all of Unkai's crap later.

"It had a hole in it Kukai. You can just get a new one." smarty pants Shuusui said with is arms crossed.

"But I don't want a new one! I want that one bag because it is perfectly fi-" before i could finish my sentence, I was smacked hard against the back of my head, causing me to fall forward and black out.

Before I passed out, I could faintly hear a voice said "That gotta shut him up for a while."

Damn block head.

**Stage 2-Anger**

"Why did you guys trow it away!" I said, well more like yelled. I brought up the topic again about my beloved soccer ball that died a tragic dead.

"For the 100th time, It was useless so stop whining!" Block head said. He is lying. There is no way he could have said it 100 times that stupid block head.

"It was not useless! What's useless around here is your collection of Teletubie DVDS!" I said using his secret collect of Teletubie DVDS against him. Bet he can't think of a good combat now!

SMACK!

_I think I'm going to have to go to the hospital because of a concussion soon_ was the last coherent thought I had before i passed out into the blackness.

**Stage 3-Bargaining**

"Look. All I'm saying is I'll stop bothering you when you get me back my soccer ball." I said to that stupid block head for the umpteen time**.**

"For the last time Kukai! The ball is gone! G-O-N-E gone! So stop asking for it already!" Block head said he then turned around and left saying something along the lines of "I'm out of here. I don't need to listen to this little kid."

I groaned. I'm going to have to use my last option to get my precious soccer ball back.

I went to my room, got down on my knees in front of my bed, and then started to pray.

"Kami, if you're truly everywhere and all that spiritual crap, then you must know where my soccer ball is. So if you can, please bring it back to me. I promise to stop being annoying to block he- I mean Kaidou, be less lazy, and stop making fun of Rento's sexuality. So if you can help, give me a sign please."

And then almost on signal, I felt something hard hit the back of my head and bounced off.

The power of what ever it was that hit me caused my head to bang against my bed and then because the bed was very bouncy, I fell back with force, banging my head against the hardwood floor.

And if you think that doesn't hurt, then you are insane.

As i was slipping out of conscious, I heard a voice who i think belongs to Rento say "OH MY GOD! I'M SOOO SORRY KUKAI! I THREW THE BALL BUT IT BOUNCED EVERYWHERE AND INTO YOUR ROOM! ARE YOU OKAY!"

I'm gonna kick his gay ass later.

In a non sexual way.

**Stage 4-Depression**

I rocked back and fourth on my bed in the fetal position. I don't know how long I've been like this, but all I know is that I'm hungry and too lazy to go to the kitchen to eat something. I sighed. I really miss my Soccer ball. It was my favorite and block head had to go and trow it away. I bet he would be just as depressed as me if i threw away all his Teletubie DVDS.

As i continued to rock back and forth, I suddenly heard block head shout from down stairs "Kukai! Get down here!"

As if I'll listen to the ass who threw away my beloved soccer ball. All i want is to be left alone and be depressed in peace.

"Kukai!" I heard him shout a few more times. And the as if he suddenly realized that I'm ignoring him, he shouted "If you don't get here right now, I'm going to smack you into the next year!"

That's all it took for me to go running downstairs.

So much for being depressed in peace.

**Stage 5-Acceptance**

I gasped out in surprise. 

There in front of me, was block head holding a brand new soccer ball with black and white pattern like regular soccer balls.

"Wha-" Before I could finish my sentence, block head interrupted. 

"I know how mad you were for me trowing away the soccer even thought it had a hole in it. So i bought you a new one." He said awkwardly blushing a little. Block head is _blushing_? It must be the end of the world!

Before I could say something, he threw the soccer ball my way and I caught it. "Just don't mess it up" block head said.

"Thanks big bro!" And like that, I ran outside to play with my soccer ball, completely forgetting about my old one.

**Five minutes later**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried as i held my soccer ball in my arms. "Why!Why!WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO SOOOO SOON!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

LOL. I'm done with it after taking several breaks xD. This was complete crack and hope you enjoyed reading this! Cya~


End file.
